powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultimate alliance
Power Rangers ULTIMATE ALLIANCE is a fanfictional series based on an adaption of the series, Boukenger - Gokaiger - Gogov - Dekaranger - Abaranger - Metalder - Armor hero - Garo makai - Ryukendo - Gransazer -Tomica Hero Rescue Fire - Hurricanger - Zyuranger - Dairanger - Ohranger - Kamen Rider Hibiki - Toqger - Maskman - ??? - Magiranger - Ultraman X - Justiriser Sypnosis before the operations center morphin mighty was destroyed Zordon sack his son aka Red there sent him to a safer dimension with another family he went to school warriors and fight appear as red rangers was destroyed by Venjix and celestial boat picked him and gave him the powers of red millennium ranger helping other red rangers train wendy to be the gold ranger tommy with the powers that he gave his father became cybertron kimberly found the pink gem became the pink dino thunder received help from the SPD and at last to Garo as sentinel gold ranger Characters Rangers Planet Of Aka Red And Garo Golden Morphers *[[MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER|'MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER']]◆''' [[DINO MORPHER|'''DINO MORPHER]]◆''' [[CYBERZEONIZER|'''CYBERZEONIZER]]◆''' [[SHADOW MORPHER|'''SHADOW MORPHER]]◆''' [[SPD MORPHER|'''SPD MORPHER]]●''' '''GOLD NEO MORPHER ◆''' [[SENTINEL MORPHER|'''SENTINEL MORPHER]]' ◆' Arsenal ULTIMATE ALLIANCE GEMS◆◆◆◆◆◆● MILLENNIUM THUNDER CRYSTALS◆ POWERRANGERS AND SENTAI ADRESS BOOK◆ VICTORY BALL◆ [[X SUPER SWORDS|'X SUPER SWORDS']]' ◆' [[SUPER MEGA SABER|'SUPER MEGA SABER']]◆''' [[NINJA STORM SWORD|'''NINJA STORM SWORD]]◆''' [[DELTA BLASTERS|'''DELTA BLASTERS]]◆''' [[TYRANNO ROD|'''TYRANNO ROD]]◆''' [[POWER CAÑON|'''POWER CAÑON]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● [[GOLD SWORD|'GOLD SWORD']]◆''' [[MILLENNIUM BLASTER|'''MILLENNIUM BLASTER]]◆''' [[SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD|'''SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD]]◆''' '''DRAGON GAUTLET◆ SUPER MAGNUM BLASTER◆ MILLENNIUM ULTRA SUPER SABER◆ Vehicles AQUATICA AIR BASE◆◆◆◆◆● BATTLE CARS◆◆◆◆◆● [[Boat Celestial|'Boat Celestial']]◆''' [[RVD CARS|'''RVD CARS]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● [[VECTOR CYCLES|'VECTOR CYCLES']]◆◆◆◆◆● MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE◆ Modes And Powers [[SOUL CALLING PINK|'SOUL CALLING PINK']]◆''' [[SOUL CALLING RED|'''SOUL CALLING RED]]◆''' [[MORPH OLD RANGERS VR|'''MORPH OLD RANGERS VR]]◆''' '''RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER◆ [[BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING|'BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING']]◆''' [[KNIGHT MODE|'''KNIGHT MODE]]◆''' [[SUPER DINO MODE|'''SUPER DINO MODE]]◆''' [[BATTLE GRID MODE|'''BATTLE GRID MODE]]◆''' [[SHAOLIN MODE|'''SHAOLIN MODE]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● Zords ULTIMATE MAGNA MEGAHYPER ZORD◆◆◆◆◆◆● Super V Megazord [[MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD|'MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD']]◆''' [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD]]◆''' [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD]]◆''' [[SENTINEL ZORD|'''SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' [[BLUE LION ZORD|'''BLUE LION ZORD]]◆''' '''RESCUE PHOENIX JET ZORD◆◆◆◆◆◆● Super V Zord [[BISON AND RHINO ZORD|'BISON AND RHINO ZORD']]◆''' [[LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS|'''LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS]]◆''' [[PREDATOR MEGAZORD|'''PREDATOR MEGAZORD]]◆''' [[STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' [[ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' [[THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD|'''THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD]]◆''' [[TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD|'''TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD]]◆''' '''TRICERATOPS BLIZARD ZORD◆ [[FIRE DIMETROZORD|'FIRE DIMETROZORD']]◆''' [[DRILL ZORD|'''DRILL ZORD]]◆''' [[BUGGY ZORD|'''BUGGY ZORD]]●''' [[GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG|'''GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG]]◆''' [[DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD|'''DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' Morphing Call ''' Roll Call Team-Morph: “Ultimate Power Activate red ranger : power of the souls power of red millennium pink ranger : pink ranger power orange ranger : spd emergency shadow ranger : spd emergency cybertron ranger : cybertron power gold millennium ranger : gold millennium power gold sentinel ranger : sentinel armor transform Ranger Roll Calls ' ☀when they are together say this phrase each phrase has its transformation *'Aka Red: Red Millennium Ranger / Millennium Ranger X' *'Kimberly: Pink Dino Thunder Ranger' *'Boom : Spd Orange Ranger' *'Sky ; Spd Shadow Ranger' *'Tommy: V.R Cybertron Ranger' *'Wendy : Gold Millennium Ranger' *'Garo : Gold Sentinel Ranger' *'Dash : Crimson Sentinel Warrior' *'Calindor: Shining Knight' *'Aka Red: The Power Of The Past And Millennium And Ready Together' All: Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance ! ' ALLIES [[BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE|'BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE']] [[Bird Robot|'Bird Robot']] [[Mystic Mother|'Mystic Mother']] [[ex past rangers|'ex past rangers']] 'EX VILLANS' [[THRAX|'THRAX']] [[VENJIX|'VENJIX']] [[IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -|'IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -']] SOLDIERS [[Ex Soldiers|'Ex Soldiers']] [[X BORGS|'X BORGS']] [[FRIZARDS|'FRIZARDS']] MONSTERS [[ROBOGOAT|'ROBOGOAT']] [[OCTOPHANTOM|'OCTOPHANTOM']] [[POLLINATOR|'POLLINATOR']] ** 'Crustaceax Horde' Gigantus Conqueror ' Yan Lo Master' CHRONOS / ULTIMATE CHRONOS DEMON HUNTER BLACK CROSS [[BIONIC ROBOT SILVER|'BIONIC ROBOT SILVER']] BOGLEECH FEMALE VILLAIN GARO = MILLENNIUM KNIGHT [[JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER|'JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER']] SOLDIERS FOOTDIERS = FIRST SOLDIERS SOLDIERS TERRACOTA KARAKURI WARRIORS M'onsters ' MASTER GHOST GENERAL[[GENERAL OMBOT| OMBOT]] BARA DRILLMASTER MAGBAR VICTOS ZURSOT TRIBOGOM NUNVOR BISIL [[BALL MASK|'BALL MASK']] EPISODES # [[The Battle Begins Part 1|'The Battle Begins Part 1']] # [[The Battle Begins Part 2|'The Battle Begins Part 2']] # [[Red Ranger Past|'Red Ranger Past']] # [[The Legendary Cybertron|'The Legendary Cybertron']] # The Official Pink # The Power Golden Warrior # Spd To The Rescue # Demon Of The Time # Return Of The Ranger # The Power Of The Past # The Return Of Yan lo # Dragon Of Lightning # The Awakening Of Darknes # PIrates Space # Golden Legend Awakens # The Big Blue Lion ' # T'he Hunter And Ranger Knights # The Great Roar Samurai # T'he End Of The Rangers Part 1' # T'he End Of The Rangers Part 2' = Category:Power Rangers Legacy Category:Power Rangers: Shuriken Squadron